Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices take the form of a memory card that utilizes memory cells to provide various external functions. The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) was formed to standardize computer memory cards. The PCMCIA provides physical specifications for three types of cards, specifically differing in thickness.
As will be appreciated, a computer memory card has limited physical space and power availability. An increased variety of available computer memory technologies has created a need to improve the compatibilities of existing technology while not impeding the inherent physical space and power limitations of standardized PC Cards. Moreover, an ever expanding mobile technology culture has increased the need for faster and more reliable computer memory technologies that have various mobile compatibilities.
In these and other types of data storage devices, it is often desirable to improve efficiency and accuracy, particularly with regard to reading data from a computer memory device capable of broad compatibility.